


No Second Chances

by MrsTennant80



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTennant80/pseuds/MrsTennant80
Summary: Hardy and Miller keep their feelings to themselves until it's almost too late.





	No Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that was running round my head. I'm still continuing 'Unexpected' and this is not related to that. 
> 
> Oneshot.

BANG! BANG! 

The sound of gunshots reverberated through the air in the still of the night. Alec Hardy felt the sound in his chest, felt his heart constrict at the sight of his partner crumpling to the floor. Heard his own voice cry out as if he was outside himself.

‘MILLAAAHH!!’ 

None of the other officers or the gunman mattered to him. He ran towards his sole focus, the prone form of his DS on the dockside. He'd let her be in charge of the drugs bust, run the arrest. Give her some DI experience he'd said. None of the intelligence they'd had, had mentioned him being armed. 

He ran to her and crouched down. She was conscious, her breathing laboured. Alec could see blood pooling behind her from her two point blank gunshots to the chest.

He looked behind him. ‘WHERE’S THE AMBULANCE!!?’ He screamed.

‘2 minutes Sir’ an officer replied. 

He looked at Ellie’s paling face, lit by the blue flashing lights. ‘2 more minutes Miller, just hang on.’ He pleaded.

Ellie gave a weak laugh. ‘The gun was a surprise.’

‘Shh don't try to talk. I've got you.’ He cradled her head in his lap and stroked her hair. ‘You're going to be fine.’

‘Liar. I'm dying.’

‘Don't you bloody dare Miller. That's an order.’ Alec said, tears in his eyes.

‘You know I always flout orders.’ Ellie smiled, then grimaced, coughing blood.

‘Tell the boys….tell them I love them and I'm proud of them.’

‘Nooo no….don’t do that Ellie.’ Alec sobbed. ‘I need you.’

‘You’ll be fine.’

‘Ellie…. I love you.’ Alec said desperately. 

‘Quite right too.’ Ellie smiled. 

Alec leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

‘I love you too, you knob.’ Ellie replied when they broke apart. Then her eyes closed for the final time.

Alec sobbed, cradling her lifeless body as the ambulance came screeching up to them, lights flashing.

*******************************************************

The funeral was a somber affair. The two Miller boys clung to their aunt Lucy throughout. Daisy Hardy held onto her father as he struggled to remain stoic.  
Alec saw no reason to remain in Broadchurch after Ellie was gone. He went to London, took up a DI position. Daisy settled into school. After a while, he stopped seeing Ellie Miller in every curly dark haired woman he saw. 

7 months after that cold, fateful night at the dockyard, Alec was going through some paperwork he'd had since before he moved, when he saw a letter that made his heart skip a beat. 

There, in that familiar swirly handwriting was a note from Miller. It was a to do list she'd compiled.

\- Finish break-in report for Jenkinson.  
get milk on the way home  
Ask Alec out on a date

Alec stared at the words in shock. She was going to ask him out. Why she didn't he would never know but it hurt him to think of all the time they could have had together. A life never lived. Walks on the beach, picnics with all the kids, someone to hold at night. All these things that never were and would now never be. 

He carefully and reverently folded the note up, like it was the most precious thing in the world, and place it in his wallet.

Never again would he be afraid to speak his feelings and to have doubts. Life never gives second chances.


End file.
